The present invention pertains generally to the field of pet products. More specifically, the present invention pertains to pet beds.
In contemporary society, domesticated animals are gaining increased stature as personal companions. As a result of the transition from pet to companion, people are seeking means to make their animals feel more comfortable in the indoor environment of the home, leading to the creation of the field of pet furniture, specifically pet beds. One approach to the design of pet beds has been to create miniaturized versions of human furniture. This approach fails to take into account the differences in physiology and anatomy between humans and domesticated animals. While these miniaturized versions of human furniture look comfortable to humans, they may not be comfortable or physically therapeutic for pets.
In the management of human disorders that affect the musculoskeletal system, such as diseases and dysfunctions, it is important to provide patients with the comfort and therapeutic support of the musculoskeletal system. Such therapeutic support includes resting on surfaces that provide for relaxation or stretching of muscles, gapping of joints, rotation of joints, and opening of the neural foramina between the vertebrae through which the nerve roots pass. Resting on such surfaces has been shown to help to relieve pain and physical stress to nerves, muscles, and joints. Domesticated animals are subject to many of the same musculoskeletal and neurological diseases as are humans. Examples include fractures, rheumatoid arthritis, and joint replacement. Degenerative arthritis of the spine and herniation of the discs can also result in an animal developing xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d nerve roots. Domesticated animals are also subject to such dysfunctions as sprains and strains of muscles and joints due to single major events or repetitive minor microtrauma. Anti-inflammatory and analgesic medications are prescribed to animals, and the animals are sometimes utilized as subjects when studying the human disorders and the effects of therapeutic interventions.
Currently available pet beds fail to take an animal""s therapeutic needs into consideration. The pet beds currently in the market provide flat cushions of a uniform density or stuffed cushions. These cushions do not provide adequate therapeutic support to animal""s that may require it.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a pet bed that was is only aesthetically pleasing to humans, but also is actually comfortable, and provides therapeutic benefits for the pets. Because of the differences between pets, it would be desirable to have a single pet bed that was capable of providing several different surfaces from which the pet could select based on comfort and support.
The present invention provides a convertible couch bed for pets, which includes a frame and a cushion. The cushion is capable of being removed and secured adjacent to the frame to provide an enlarged sleeping area. In a preferred embodiment, the cushion is a contoured cushion of varying density and/or thickness, thereby allowing for several different configurations, and maximizing the comfort to individual pets based on the pets"" individual preference.
In an alternative embodiment, an additional pillow is included to provide different surfaces to support the pet.
Means of securing the cushion to the frame while in the expanded sleeping area configuration include using hook-and-loop fasteners, tie strings, etc.